This invention relates to a novel wallboard and stud combination particularly adapted for compact storage and shipment and for easy transformation into perpendicularly disposed wallboard and stud elements for use in constructing interior walls and partitions.
Prior wall constructions have included combinations including gypsum board facing elements with elements which are foldably affixed for compact storage and shipment, to be unfolded to a perpendicular disposition to function as the wall supporting studs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,532 discloses a wall panel of two parallel wallboards with a foldable cardboard core, of corrugated configuration, foldable from a flat compact condition in which all elements are in substantially parallel planes, to an open condition in which the cardboard ribs are perpendicular to the wallboards, forming a hollow panel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,773 discloses a gypsum wallboard which has been cut into a plurality of alernating wide and narrow sections, which are foldable from a flat compact condition in which all elements are in substantially parallel planes, to an open condition in which the narrow sections are perpendicular to the wide sections, forming a hollow panel.